Fast Friends
by BlondieBear27
Summary: Chell is the new kid at Aperture Elementary! Chell. Wheatley. GLaDOS. Fact. Rick. Kevin space . Mortality. Curiosity. Turret.
1. Brand New Day

** Fast Friends  
Info:**

**~ Kids 6 – 8 years old  
****~ Chell – new kid in school-, Wheatley – crush on Chell-, GLaDOS – Principal - , Curiosity – in love with Kevin - , Anger – always mean -, Rick – adventurous kid - , Kevin (space) – in love with curiosity - , Fact – know-it-all AKA nerd. –**

* * *

The sign read "Welcome to Aperture Elementary." Chell was nervous about going to her new school. Her last one was destroyed by a fire accident that a high schooler caused by smoking. He was talking on his phone when the other guy came over and started a fight, leaving the kid to drop the cigarette into a bin of papers that caught fire immediately. The fire broke out in minutes. Chell was outside on the playground when it all happened, watching everyone running and screaming.

"Chell! Run! C'mon!" Her friend had yelled, but she just stood there, watching people burn along with the school.

"Chell, c'mon, lets go."

Chell blinked, looking up at the man walking next to her. He was Mr. Johnson, her father. They stood at the door of the school, waiting for it to open. When it did, a woman stood there, she was tall, had white hair that curled at the ends, she had a smile on her face that for some reason scared Chell, and had yellow glowing eyes.

"Oh, hello. You must be Chell." The lady said.

"I'm GLaDOS, the principal here. I assume that you'll behave and be on your best behavior with the other kids?"

Chell hid her face from her and hid behind her father.

"(Laughs) Yeah she will, right hun?"

Chell nodded and pulled away from him.

"I'll let you two finish up. I have things to do, when she's finished, send her on in, her room is the second door to the right."

Saying that, GLaDOS walked away into the building. Cave knelt down to Chell and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"It will be alright, just clam down and relax. Go make some new friends."

Chell smiles and hugged him back. Holding her blanket that is grey, white and pink with a heart on it, Chell turned to the school and swallowed hard.

*It's okay, deep breath, nothing to be scared of here…*

Nodding to herself, she walked in the school door and into her classroom. When she walked in the room, Chell saw a few other kids playing with toys in the back of the room, desks lined up into two rows, and the teacher.

She had purple hair and purple eyes, she also had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello there! I'm Miss. Mortality, your new teacher. Don't worry, everyone here is nice and friendly. Please come in and settle down at your desk."

Giving the teacher a half smile, Chell went to the desks, looking for her name. She found it in the middle, next to a kid named Wheatley and Curiosity.

*Hmm…weird names…*

* * *

**AN/ So...this is just something i thought of when I was finishing up my last few days in school...don't know if I should continue or not. Please let me know! :)**


	2. Friends

** Fast Friends**

**AN/ WOW! I never thought that I would get so much great reviews/feedback on this story! Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter. I need some ideas for chapter three, please leave a comment/review on some thoughts! /**

The bell rang and the teacher closed the door and stood in front of the room. All the kids picked up their toys and went to their desks. Chell was sitting at her desk already, waiting to start and end the day.

The chairs on either side of here squeaked, and there sat two children. The boy named Wheatley looked at her then looked away quickly.

He had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes that were covered by glasses, and was a little taller than the other children. Chell felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the girl next to her looking with bright shining eyes and a huge grin.

"Hello! Who are you? My names Curiosity! Are you new? Can we be friends? I like your blanket! You're really quiet! What's your name?"

Chell smiled at the girl that spoke fifty miles an hour.

"I-I'm Chell, yeah I'm new here I guess…I'm also six."

Curiosity smiled wide and began to talk again.

"Chell…that's a nice name! I'm six too! Nice to meet you!"

Looking around the room, Chell took note of the other children; Curiosity saw her looking at the others and tapped her once more.

"Don't worry! I'll introduce you to everyone!"

She pointed at the kid all the way one the end. "That's Rick, he thinks he's an adventurer. He always goes on these "dangerous missions", like Indiana Jones."

He had green, bright green eyes, brown hair, and a hat that did look similar to Indiana's. The kid next to him had red eyes and looked mean, he was spinning a ruler on a pencil, faster and faster it spun, ready to hit someone.

Chell shivered a bit at the sight of him. "That's Anger. He's mean. He was here before me, but my friends in my other class told me it's due to family problems."

Chell nodded and continues to look around.

"That's Fact…" Chell looked to where Curiosity was talking about. He had light brown hair, almost pink eyes, glasses, and a smirk on his face.

"He's the class genius. He knows EVERYTHING! He even taught me that the square root of rope is string!" Chell smiled and laughed a bit.

"Oh, you see that boy over there with the gold eyes, blonde hair that's drawing stuff in space?" Chell nodded. "That's my boyfriend, Kevin. He LOVES space! When we get older, we are going to space! *giggles.*"

Smiling, Chell looked at the last one, Wheatley. Wheatley saw her looking at him and had a goofy smile on his face. "Oh! Err…hi! I'm uh…I'm Wheatley! I'm seven a-and you are?"

She giggled as Wheatley had trouble talking. "I'm Chell, I'm six. I, um, I just moved here." "Nice to m-meet you Chell." "Okay class!"

Chell and Wheatley faced forward to Miss. Moratlity. "Let's start off the day with going around the room and introducing ourselves to our new student Chell."

Everyone stood up but Chell. "Okay, Fact you first." Fact nodded and spoke. "Hello, I'm Fact. I'm seven and I'm really smart." He sat down and Rick spoke next.

"Hey there pretty lady, my names Rick, I'm an adventurer, and I'm seven, so heh, you know, if you like older boys that is…" "Okay calm down Rick" Miss. Morality said. He sat down and tipped his hat at Chell.

"Anger, your turn" Anger stood up by pushing his chair back forcefully. He had a really scary smile on his face as he spoke. "I'm Anger, I'm mean, and I'm eight." He sat back down and pulled out a slinky and started playing with it.

Kevin was next. "I-I'm Kevin, I'm six years old, and I love SPACE! Comets, start, Jupiter, the big dipper, THE BIG DIPPER! Sun moon, orbit, so much space…need to see it all." Next was her newly made friend, Curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Curiosity, I'm six, and well, you know the rest!" She sat down smiling at Chell. Last was Wheatley, he looked nervous, but still stood and spoke.

"I-I'm Wheatley, I'm Seven and I'm smart too, well, not as smart as Fact, but I do have some awesome hacking skills!"

Anger spoke up again. "No you don't! You're just a moron!" Rick laughed with Anger, and Fact rolled his eyes.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley yelled.

"Alright, calm down everyone. Anger, say sorry to Wheatley for calling him what you did, you know that everyone in this room is smart and can accomplish anything."

Anger glared at Wheatley but apologized.

"*Sigh* Sorry Wheatley for calling you a moron…" Wheatley nodded to Anger and sat back down.

*Sigh, it's going to be a long day…* Chell thought as Miss. Morality began putting math problems on the board.


	3. Lunch

**AN/Oh My GOD! I'm so sorry that it's been about a month since I updated this story! I shall be sitting in a corner feeling guilty now...**

**Anyways! Chapter 4 spoiler will be on everyone playing at recess and a certain someone gets bullied, but then gets stood up for! /  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fast Friends Ch. 3 – Lunch**

It was lunch time and Chell walked into the cafeteria with her lunch and blanket. She looked around for a place to sit when she saw Curiosity waving and motioning for her to sit down. Chell nodded and walked over to her and sat across from the happy girl.

"Hey there Chell! You can sit with us!"

Curiosity sat next to a kid with bleached blonde hair, red and white eyes, and had a walkie-talkie toy with a huge antenna sticking up on his belt. "Oh I'm sorry, Chell this is Turret, he's in one of the other classes in the school. Turret looked up at Chell and smiled.

"How come you're in a separate class than ours?" "Well, I'm different than most children, I'm not exactly normal, but then again, who is? (laughs)" Chell laughed a bit and decided not to push on. "So! Time to eat, huh guys?"

Curiosity got her lunch out and began to organize what to eat first, turret got his lunch from the lunch line, and Chell opened her lunch box and took out her food.  
"Aw lucky!" Curiosity said to Chell as soon as she took out her pudding cup. "My parents won't let me have those, they said that it will make me more hyper."

***Hyper? How can she get even MORE hyper than she already is? Well, nothing wrong in having a little test…*** "Well you can have mine, I usually don't eat them, I only like the vanilla ones."

Chell handed her the pudding cup and Curiosity squealed with joy. "Aw thank you Chell! Thanks so much!" Turret looked over and laughed along. "(laughs) Your welcome."

About fifteen minutes later, it was time to head back to the classroom. Once everyone settled down in the room, it was time for free reading. "Okay everyone, time to read for a half an hour to get your imagination going for the project I have for you guys!" Miss Morality said.

All the students took out their books and Chell looked around the room at the kids and what they were reading. Anger was reading a comic called **"Devil Child"**, Fact was reading a math book called **"Mathematical terms for 8th graders"**, Rick was reading**"Indiana Jones"**, Kevin was reading about space, Curiosity was reading about different flavors of jellybeans, and then Chell looked at Wheatley, who was trying to read a book called **"Machiavelli"**, but was having trouble. Opening her own book,**"Secrets"**, Chell shakes her head and begins to read.

**AN/ Short story I know...soz...anyways you know the drill, fav/review do what you please!/**


	4. Recess

**Fast friends – Recess**

Sunlight was shining down on all the children that played outside. The air was war and the birds were singing.

"Chell! C'mon!"

Blinking, Chell looked to see who was calling her. Curiosity and Turret were on the swings, motioning for Chell to come play too. Walking over with her blanket, Chell gets on one of the swings next to Curiosity and smiled at Turret. Kicking her legs back and forth, getting higher and higher, Chell laughs, having the wind blow in her face.

"Chell, wanna play a game?" Curiosity said.

Chell nodded to her and wondered what kind of game she had in mind.

"Okay, so see the other kids swinging?"

Again, she nodded.

"Well, if you see someone going at the same time as you, then that means they like you!" Curiosity and Turret giggled.

Looking over at the other children, Chell saw one other kid swinging at the same time as her; Wheatley. Blushing, Chell turned her head away, but Curiosity saw her face. "Oh! It's Wheatley! (Giggles) Do ya like him or what? Why are you blushing?" Slowly shaking her head, Chell stopped swinging and decided it was time to play on the playground.

Anger was talking with Rick and throwing stones at trees, trying to aim for birds.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?"

Rick looked over to him, tipping his hat back. "What?"

"Ya know that new girl, Chell?"

Rick smiled. "Yeah…What about her?"

"Well, she always carries that dumb blanket around, right?"

Rick nodded, knowing what Anger wants to do.

"What if we go over there and take it? It would be fun to see the new kid cry!" Anger laughed an evil laugh. Rick smiled too, and walked over with Anger to Chell.

Wheatley was sitting with Kevin, hanging upside down on the monkey bars, since swinging was too hard for Wheatley, what with being scared of heights and all.

"Spaaaaace! Oh boy, when I grow up, I want to go into space! I wanna be an astronaut!"

Wheatley smiled to Kevin. "Good for ya mate. *Sigh*"

Kevin saw Wheatley's smile disappear as soon as he looked over to the new girl, Chell.

"Wheatley, you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I like the new girl, but I'm afraid to talk to her is all." Kevin's eyes went wide.

"Wait, like or _like _- like?"

Wheatley tried to hide a huge smile, but failed. "Like – Like." Kevin flipped down and stood before Wheatley smiling.

"You should play with her!"

"I don't know mate…what if she thinks I'm a moron? What if I'm not good enough for her?"

Kevin thought for a minute before speaking.

"Well…you can do something nice for her."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

That's when the screaming started. Wheatley flipped down and looked to see Chell. Anger had her blanket and wouldn't give it back. She's on the ground … that meant that Anger had pushed her. Curiosity and Turret were next to Chell, helping her up. Anger and Rick were laughing.

"Give it back you meanies!" Curiosity told them. But all they did was continue laughing. Embarrassment, anger, sadness, all these feelings bubbling up in Chell's body. But she was too afraid to do anything yet. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Anger said, teasing them.

"K-Knock it off you bullies!" Everyone turned to see Wheatley, mad and ready to show Chell what he's made of. Anger laughed even harder at Wheatley, Rick was quiet and slowly backing away, having enough of this. "Hey everyone! The moron wants to be a hero!" That was it, the last thing Chell saw was Wheatley running full speed towards Anger.

**AN/ **I feel so sorry for leaving you guys in the waiting pool for so long...It's been hard trying to get my writing in with my time lately.

Leaving you guys in suspense for a while till I get the next chapter up. Won't be for another few weeks, can't really promise anything now. Soz. Please continue to rate and stuff! **/**


	5. Playtime's Over

Chell stared in shock over how Anger and Rick teased her in front of everyone. She didn't realize how mean these guys are to her, yeah she's new and all, but seriously! They just continued to laugh and tease and it just made her even madder.

Next thing she heard was a voice from behind her, someone was standing up for her. She turned to see Wheatley, being brave, and looking a bit nervous. Anger and Rick laughed even harder at Wheatley. Chell felt sorry for him, but couldn't help or get up yet since Curiosity and Turret were holding her back.

Wheatley ran to the boys laughing, screaming and fists out towards them. Rick stepped into Wheatley's way, and tripped him, sending him down to the ground, getting a mouthful of grass and dirt. Everyone laughed at him, making him feel no longer a hero for the girl he wanted to impress…

"C'mon Wheatley, get up and fight like a man, unless you've had enough you moron."

Wheatley, who was still on the ground and had his glasses broken, didn't want to get up, but he wanted to impress Chell and stand up for her, to show her he's not a moron or afraid of anything. As much as he regrets his actions on what was about to happen next, Wheatley got up, put on his glasses that had one lens chipped and can barely see through, balled his fists up once more, and ran towards Rick this time.

Rick turned around and saw Wheatley coming at him, fast. Before he could touch him, Rick moved out of the way and Anger punched Wheatley, sending him flying backwards to Chell and the rest of the kids. Chell gasped, breaking away from Curiosity and Turret, and ran to Wheatley's side to see the damage they have done to him.

"_W-Wheatley? Are you okay?"_

Wheatley turned his head to see Chell and tried his best to smile at her, still trying to be brave for her, to show her that he still wanted to fight for her. His lip was swollen and his right eye had a bruise forming. Chell felt sad now for having Wheatley go through what he did for her. She looked up to see Rick and Anger walking away. Chell turned back to Curiosity and Turret, and they can see the darkness in Chell's eyes.

"D-don't do anything stupid Chell!" Turret said.

Chell nodded and looked at Curiosity.

"_What they did to Wheatley was wrong, I can't let that go, he stood up for me when I didn't need it, and got hurt. It's time to repay him for being nice."_

And with that, Chell turned back to Wheatley, who was now in his stomach, and helped him up. She brushed some of the dirt and grass off of him and fixed his glasses.

"T-thanks Chell." He said as he got himself fixed up more. Chell smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"_No, thank YOU Wheatley for standing up for me when you didn't have to, that was really brave and sweet of you to do that…"_

Wheatley blushed and looked away.

"_Let's get you to the nurse, okay?"_

Wheatley nodded and leaned against Chell as she told Turret and Curiosity to tell the teacher that she is bringing Wheatley down. They agreed and ran off towards the school. Before they started walking, Wheatley noticed Chell's blanket on the ground a few feet away, so he went and picked it up, wiped some of the grass off of it, and gave it to Chell. She smiled and hugged him lightly; they soon started off to the school.

Once at the nurse's office, Wheatley was settled on a chair and the nurse went to examine his cuts and bruises. "What happened?" Wheatley looked to Chell for help since he doesn't really want to explain the incident.

"_Well, we were playing on the playground, and I was with my friends Curiosity and Turret, when Rick and Anger came over and took my blanket and pushed me down. Wheatley came over and stood up for me."_

Chell held her blanket close to her as she spoke.

"Is this true?" The nurse said, turning back to Wheatley to place a Band-Aid on a cut on his face. He nodded, wincing as she cleaned the cut with rubbing alcohol.

"Okay, seems to me like you have a few bullies in your class. You should talk to your teacher or the principle even. Don't let this continue to get worse."

The two children agreed and decided to set up a time to talk to principle GLaDOS later today.

**AN/ Hey guys, long time no see huh? Well I'm back! I will be updating this more often now, I promise! Just bear with me for a bit longer, will you? ^_^ ~**


	6. Stand Up

**Fast Friends pt. 6 - Rise Above**

**AN/ I'm getting a lot of comments about longer chapters, I'm trying my best here guys, I'll see what I can do and try to make them longer from here on out! /**

The classroom was quiet when Chell and Wheatley walked in. They took their seats and Miss. Morality gave them each a science worksheet. ***I still can't believe those guys went and beat up Wheatley, he was just trying to be nice...*** Chell sighed, they already agreed on telling Ms. GLaDOS later on about the two boys. Curiosity looked over at Chell and smiled.

"So, how's Wheatley? What are you guys going to do next? Do you think they will do it again?"

Chell's lips made a tight line, but turned into a smile at the thought of Wheatley, she smiles back at the glowing girl.

"Well, we are going to talk to Ms. GLaDOS after science, and then since it's the end of the day, I figured I would invite you guys over for a play date, you, Turret and Wheatley."

Curiosity smiled huge and quietly squealed with joy.

"Oh that's going to be awesome! I can't wait!" Chell smiled and laughed along with her and the looked over at Wheatley, who appeared to be afraid of being in the classroom.

"Wheatley, are you okay? What's wrong?" He was shaking, not being able to stay still. His hands were grasping and ungrasping his folder, making it bend.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine."

"No you're not, are you afraid to be in here because of what they did, and what they could do?" Chell asked, she really liked him and wanted him to be okay.

Wheatley nodded and Chell understood. She explained to him that after they did the worksheet, that she would tell Miss. Morality that they made an appointment with the principal.

"T-thanks Chell..." he said as they were walking down the hallways.

There were colorful lights strung up in blue and orange colors on the wall, their school colors. Drawings from each classroom showed Chell exactly how many kids were actually in this school. A poster she saw announced that there was going to be a field trip to the zoo soon. She turned her attention back on Wheatley, who was still waiting for her answer.

"Thanks? For what Wheatley?" He looked away for a minute, but then looked back and gave her a small smile. They stopped outside the principals' door and Wheatley began to explain.

"For being nice to me and b-being a good friend." Chell smiled and gave him a hug, inside her body; she began to feel these happy mushy feelings . . . for Wheatley.

They turned to the door and knocked lightly. "Come in" came from the other side of the door. They opened it and walked inside.

"Take a seat children." She said, organizing a few papers into piles. The two children sat down and waited until she was done, not wanting to interrupt her work. "Okay, now, tell me why you wanted to see me? Is something wrong?" Ms. GLaDOS asked. Wheatley started getting nervous and began to shake, once again, he looked over at Chell, and she took over.

"W-well, we were outside playing during recess then Rick and Anger came over and pushed me down and took my blanket. Wheatley heard me scream and saw what happened. He tried to help me, but had gotten beat up sticking up for me." Chell looked at Wheatley and he nodded at her, silently thanking her.

Ms. GLaDOS thought for a minute and nodded also. "Okay, so you seem to have a little bully problem, don't worry about it kids, I'll take care of it." "Thank you principal GLaDOS." Wheatley and Chell said as they got up and went back to class.

"Hey uhm, Wheatley…" Chell started out.

"Yeah Chell?"

"I was wondering…if you would like to come over my house later today." The boy that stood in front of Chell was quiet, his eyes lit up and he was having trouble making out words. Wheatley's mind raced over a million miles an hour, trying to say something.

"Y-yeah, I…I would love to c-come over for a p…p-play date." Wheatley mentally slapped himself, ***C'mon mate, you can do better! Stop stuttering like an idiot in front of the new girl that you like!***

Chell's face lit up and she blushed a bit.

"Great! Come on over around three, okay?"

"Okay Chell."

Once that was done, Chell went back to the class to pack up her things and head home to get ready for her friends to come over for a play date. Wheatley stood in the hallway, still processing the fact that he was going over to Chell's house.

He snapped out of his thoughts and raced to the classroom after Chell to also get his things and go home to change and get cleaned up. When he got to the room, everyone was pretty much gone, everyone but he saw Turret over by the window. He looked back and saw Wheatley, walking over to him.

"Hey Turret, ready to go home?"

"Yeah, hey…that was really nice of you to do that for Chell."

"It was nothing…" Turret smiled a bit at him.

Wheatley just now realized that Turret was in HIS classroom, not his own. "Hey, Turret, any reason why you are in our classroom?"

Turret sighed and grinned at the kid. "Nah, just wanted to see how it's like in one of the normal classrooms, much different from mine…" He sighed again, then looking at Wheatley once more.

"Ya ready to head home?" Wheatley nodded and grabbed his backpack, walking after Turret to the front doors.

The entire way home, Wheatley was smiling, feeling a bit giddy, but also nervous. "What are we going to be doing exactly? Is it only me going over? Maybe homework or something…I'm not really sure." Wheatley rushed up the stairs of his house, unlocking the front door and putting his house key in the bowl.

"Hello Wheatley, how was sch- oh god!" Wheatley's mother saw his face and clothes, dirty, torn and dirty, and his face, cut, bruised and dirty. "W-what happened baby?" She said as she placed the mixing bowl down and rushed over to his side.

"I-I'm okay mum, just some boys at school. I stood up for the new girl." He smiled at the thought of Chell.

"You know you don't need to do that honey, but I'm proud of you none the less." She smiled, wiping some of the dirt off his face.

"Uhm, mum? C-can I go over a friend's house today? W-we are going to uh, play and stuff." Wheatley's mind was trying to keep of the thought of going to Chell's house and being with her.

"(laughs) Sure honey, just go upstairs and get cleaned up, and I'll bring you over as soon as I put the cake in the oven, okay?"

"Thanks mum!" and with that, Wheatley ran up the stairs, fumbling a bit on a few of them, almost falling back down, and started to get ready to go to Chell's house for the play date.

**AN/ Oh hey, didn't think I was going to do one of these before and after did you? ^.^ Well I DID! :P Anyways, Hope the chapter is much longer than the others for you guys, let me know if it's long enough...hehe i know you'll ask for longer chapters... . So, you know the drill by now I hope! R&R and stuff like that. Kthxbai! /**


	7. Play Date

**Fast friends chapter 7 - Play Date**

The car ride over to Chell's house was nervewracking for Wheatley. He was so excited and nervous to be going over to his friends house.

*What if i do something stupid and make her hate me?* he thought, his brain thinking the worst outcome that could happen. He was fidgeting with his fingers, twirling them and biting his nails.

"Wheatley, knock it off or you'll chew your fingers off. Just relax and calm down."

Relaxing a bit and not biting his nails anymore since they were pretty much gone anyways...Wheatley sat still and saw that they were going up the driveway of Chell's house.

The house was absolutely HUGE! Three stories high, a big front yard, huge window in the front of the house, like a patio, and god only knows whats inside and back!

Unbuckling his seatbelt, both his mom and Whealtey walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, which chimed almost like a song, going "da da da da dum" - (still alive referance ;] )

The door opened and there stood his friend. "Hello, you must be Chell! I'm Wheatleys mother."

Chell smiled at the woman, the waved at Wheatley. "Daddy, they are here!" Chell's father stood behind her, a warm smile on his face.

He was tall, Wheatley noted, taller than his mum. "Hello, I'm Cave Johnson, Chell's father, we just moved here last weekend, and I'm happy to see Chell already has some new friends."

He shook Wheatley's mothers hand. "Hello, I'm Linda, Wheatley's mom. Nice to see some new faces in the neighborhood! We live just down and around the corner from you."

Chell smiled at Wheatley, tugging on her dads shirt he looked down to see her silently asking if they can go play now. Laughing, Cave nods and continues to talk to Linda.

The two children run off into the house. "C'mon Wheatley! I was to show you my room" she said going up to the second floor.

"O-Okay Chell, sure."

He finally got up to the second floor, Chell's room was down the hall, next to the spiral staircase, going up to the third floor.

Chell was standing in front of her door, waiting for Wheatley. Once he was next to her, his eyes narrowed at the type of door she had.

It was a huge metal door, with a diagonal line going from one corner to the other. There was a pad next to the door and he wondered what it was for.

"Wanna see something cool?" *What could be cooler than what ive seen already?* "Yeah" Turning around, she had placed her hand on the pad, which scaned her hand then it spoke.

"Please enter voice password please Chell" Wheatley was confused on how the password had to be spoken. Chell smiled to herself and put in the passcode.

"You want your freedom? Take it...that's what i'm counting on."

With that, the light above the door went green and there was a click behind the door. She placed her hand on it and it opened up.

Whealtey couldnt believe how beautiful her voice was. Walking into the bedroom, he noted that her favorite color was blue, the same as his.

Her bed was accross the room, big, blue sheets, tons of pillows and a canopy. Her dest was on the side wall, all neat and organized. All her toys were by her toy bin, she had a huge closet which contained all her clothes and shoes.

There was a small area in the room, the corner by the windows, which had hundreds of pillows, blankets and squishy things, that had a sign that said "relaxation center".

And in that corner, sat Curiosity and Turret, playing and drawing. Something inside of Wheatley made him sad for a second, he thought it was just going to be Chell and himself.

But he got over it and was happt to have others here. "Hey guys, guess whos here!" chell said to the others. Curiosity and Turret looked up to see Chell and Wheatley coming over and sitting down with them.

"Hey Wheatley! How are you? Are you okay from what happened at school earlier?" He smiled at her, trying to stop stairing around Chells room.

"Y-yeah I'm alright, thanks." Chell smiled at Wheatley, placing her hand on his. Curiosity giggled, and Turret made gagging noises quietly.

Blushing, Wheatley looked away, trying to hide his reddening face. "Oh, you guys wanna play a game?" Everyone nodded. A game would be a great thing to do right now.

"Okay, lets play hide-and-seek! I'll count and you guys hide!" Curiosity announced. Wheatley, Turret and Chell got up and ran out of the room while she counted.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five..." Turret ran downstairs to the kitchen, where he would hide in the pantry. Chell ran upstairs to the third floor, her game room/get away room, where she hid behind her huge bean bag chair.

Wheatley panicked and couldnt find a place to hide. He remembered seeing Chell run upstairs, so he followed.

"...Twenty-two, Twenty-three, Twenty-four..." He was running out of time! Tripping up the stairs, he finally got into the room and hid behind the tv stand.

"Pssst! Chell!" She looked up and saw Wheatley's bad hiding spot. "Wheatley! What are you doing?! You need to hide somewhere else good!"

"I dont know where else to hide!" Chell sighed, and motioned him to come over to her. "T-thanks..." he said as they both huddled together behind the bean bag chair.

Due to Wheatley's height, the bean bad was oddly shapped to fit around him. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Curiosity cried to everyone. She ran from room to room, looking everywhere for the others.

Running down the stairs, she rushed to the living room, where Mr. Johnson was sitting, reading a book. "Hey! Have you seen anyone? We are playing hide-and-seek!"

Looking up from his book, he smiled at the energetic young girl. "No I havent, maybe they are hiding in the back." With that she ran through the living room, dining room, and to the kitchen, being quiet to hear any noises.

There was a bang coming from the pantry...Turret accidentlally knocked the broom over! He looked through the slits in the door and saw Curiosity moving closer and closer to him.

She opened the door slowly, and saw the boy sitting there. "Found you!" She giggled, bouncing up and down clapping.

Turret sighed and got up to help her find Chell and Wheatley. Upstairs, Wheatley's face was bright red, he blushed from being so close to Chell.

They both heard footsteps coming up, and Wheatley began to shake in anticipation. "Calm down, it's alright" she whispered. "S- sorry, it's j-just I know they are goin t-to find us and all, but I-I don't want to be found..."

The froze, hearing the door open and two sets of feet walking around. The bean bag moved a bit, and there stood Curiosity with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Boo! Found you guys!" Wheatley screamed, getting scared from the sudden contact and voice from the young girl.

"It's just a game Wheatley, no need to scream." Turret said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. Slowly, he calmed down, giving everyone a goofy grin.

"Okay, my turn to pick a game..." Turret announced from the otherside of the room. *Oh god, another game? What is it this time?* Wheatley thought before they started walking out the door and downstairs to the back yard.


	8. Truth or Dare?

Fast Friends Chapter 8 - Truth or Dare?

The treehouse outside was amazing! It blended in with the tree perfectly. Just before Chell got up the ladder, her father called for her.

"Chell! One of your friends is here!"

Confused, Chell walked back inside the house, everyone else following her.

*Who could be here? I didn't invite anyone else...*

Once she got to the front door, she saw Rick standing there.

"What are YOU doing here? Come to tease me and hurt Wheatley some more?" Chell was getting a bit angry at him for just showing up at her house.

"Listen, I'm only here to apologize. I'm not going to harm anyone anymore. It wasn't even my idea, it was Angers! I'm so sorry for what happened. I never ment to hurt you, expecially not a pretty girl like you!"

Rick smiled a bit at her, while Wheatley was standing behind her, scared to be near him. Turning arounf to him, she looked at him with big eyes, ilently telling him that it's alright and he stood closer to her.

"Well...alright I guess...apology accepted." Rick smiled hugely, glad she wasn't too mad at him for what happened, because hey, it WAS Angers fault after all...

Rick turned to leave but was stopped by Curiosity, she called out to him before he had one foot out the door.

"Wait! Why don't you stay and play with us? We were just going to play a game that Turret had in mind!" Ruck looked at Chell, asking her if he could stay for a while and play.

She nodded and he howled with joy. Wheatley on the otherhand felt a bit scarred and threatened by him.

"Okay, what game are we going to play?"

"C'mon outside to the treehouse and I'll tell ya!"

Going back outside, Chell saw that Wheatley was slower than everyone else.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded at her, finally getting to the treehouse, where they both climbed up to the top.

Everyone sat in a circle and a bottle was in the middle. "Alright, here's how this works, the game is "Truth or Dare", you spin the bottle and who ever it lands on, you ask them truth or dare, then they pick one, and you either ask them a question they need to answer truthfully, or tell them a dare they need to do."

A smug grin crept onto Rick's face as he offered to spin first. Everyone watched as the bottle spun around and round, waiting to see who it lands on first. Finally it stopped and landed on Curiosity.

"Oh yay! Hm...truth or dare? Dare or truth? Ahh! *giggles*"

"Alright sugar, heh truth or da-"

"DARE!" she yelled loudly, jump scaring everyone in the small room.

Rick thought for a minute on a dare for her. Looking around the room, he figured out a dare finally.

"I dare you to go down in the yard with that hat and megaphone screaming 'THE CAKE IS A LIE!' "

Curiosity was so excited to do it that she was already down in the yard before Rick finished. A minute later, you heard "The cake is a lie" while seeing Curiosity running around in circles. When that was done, it was her turn to spin.

It landed on Chell.

"Hehe, truth or dare?"

Chell thought for a minute about it, then spoke. "Truth"

Curiosity's eyes glimmered and Chell knew she regrets picking truth from what she's about to be asked next..

"Okay...tell everyone who you like!"

Chell's face was red, everyone looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"uhm..."

"C'mon Chell! You can't back out now!" Rick said out loud.

"uhh...Wheatley" she then hid her face from everyone.

While her face calmed down from overheating, Curiosity giggled while everyone staired at Wheatley in shock. He also blushed, finally finding out that she liked him.

"heh, okay...C-Chell it's your t-turn to um, spin."

Coming out of hiding, she spins the bottle and it lands on...Wheatley. He looked at her with wide eyes, not sure on what to say, either truth or dare...

"Um...truth or dare Wheatley?"

Waiting a bit, Wheatley told her "Truth".

"D-do you like anyone? Like-like?"

It was Wheatley's turn for his face to be bright red, and he could only nod yed in responce to her.

"Alright children! Snack time!" Cave yelled from downstairs in the house.


End file.
